


Discovery

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Shirakawa/Hikaru, "I discovered you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Shirakawa knows that he has no right to lay a claim to the boy because he's a boy. But before Ogata-sensei, and before Touya Meijin and before Kuwabara Honinbou, he held the boy's hand to guide him in his movements. He tells himself that he has the skill to maneuver the boy to join him, but as the years go by and he watches Hikaru's skill grow, he's no longer quite as certain.


End file.
